El amor verdadero es siempre el primero
by Anya-musical21
Summary: Endo ha roto con Aki, y la ha dejado por otra persona. Ella, completamente destrozada, se refugia en Ichinose, su mejor amigo de toda la vida, y poco a poco, despertarán antiguos sentimientos que creía olvidados. Mi versión de cómo al final Endo se casó con Natsumi, y al parecer, empezaron a salir Ichinose y Aki.
1. 1 La Ruptura

**Hola a todos. Este es mi primer fic de Inazuma Eleven y espero que os guste este Aki/Ichinose. Soy muy fan del Endaki, pero también del Ichaki. Esta es mi manera de ver como Endo terminó con Natsumi (menos mal que no con Fuyuka), y al parecer Aki con Ichinose.**

**Espero que os guste.**

**1. La Ruptura**

Aki corría con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y sin rumbo alguno por las calles de su ciudad. No se creía lo que acaba de pasar, pero era real. Muy real.

_**Flashback**_

_Aki llegó al Parque de la Torre, se tenía que ver con Endo, su novio. Este la había llamado para que quedaran, y por el tono de su voz parecía que era urgente._

_-¡Ya estoy aquí, Mamoru!-dijo cuando llegó al final de la colina y vio a su novio apoyado en la vaya y mirando la puesta de sol que tanto le reconfortaba. _

_El chico se volvió al oirla y sonrió tristemente. La joven ignoró el por qué de la poca alegría del joven, y le besó dulcemente en los labios, pero el chico apenas le correspondió._

_-¿Estás bien? No pareces muy contento- preguntó preocupada Aki._

_-Sí... Es que... Lo siento, pero voy a romper contigo-contestó el chico._

_-¿Qué?-dijo asombrada la chica._

_-Pues eso, Aki. Que no podemos seguir juntos- la joven miraba al suelo, y una lágrima se le escapó de sus ojos-. Últimamente hemos estado algo distanciados y no hemos pasado el mejor momento de nuestra relación, y, seamos sinceros: yo ya no siento lo mismo. Tal vez tú sí, pero hace tiempo que yo no. Me lo he estado pensando, y creo que esto es lo mejor para los dos. Pero podemos seguir siendo amigos, como antes, Aki. ¿Recuerdas esos buenos tiempos de amistad?_

_A Aki le caían muchas lágrimas por el rostro, y Endo quiso poner una mano en su hombro para consolarla, pero la joven fue más rápida y la apartó de un manotazo._

_-¡No me toques!-le dijo mientras daba un paso atrás._

_Endo no se creía lo que Aki le acababa de gritar. _

_Empezó a llover._

_-Pero...-dijo el chico._

_-¿Estás seguro de que es solo eso? ¿Solamente que el amor ha desaparecido con el tiempo? ¿Que ya no es lo mismo de antes?-le preguntó Aki retóricamente._

_-¿A qué te refieres?_

_-Pues a que desde hace tiempo veo como miras a Natsumi, y como la tratas. Ahora le prestas más atención que antes. ¡Incluso a veces más que a mí! Y eso que soy... ERA tu novia._

_Esta vez le tocó a Endo mirar al suelo, sin nada que decir._

_-Entonces... ¿No lo niegas?-dijo Aki-. En ese caso debo suponer que es verdad lo que digo._

_-Aki, yo..._

_-¡Tú! Nada. Me voy- y la chica se marchó corriendo del lugar llorando a mares, de la misma forma que llovía._

_**Fin Flashback**_

De tan correr, al final Aki calló al suelo, pero no tubo suficiente fuerza como para levantarse, y siguió llorando ahí.

-¿Aki?- dijo una voz. Una voz que Aki reconocería entre un millón-. ¿Qué te ha pasado? Venga, que te ayudo a levantarte.

La chica se apoyó en le joven que la había ayudado y le miró a los ojos.

-Gracias, Ichinose-. le dijo.

-¿Qué te parece si te llevo a mi casa, te limpias un poco y me cuentas lo que ha ocurrido, eh?-preguntó él.

-Pues bien, claro-. Ambos sonrieron e Ichinose cogió a Aki en brazos.

La gerente se sorprendió de lo cerca que estaba de casa de su amigo. ¿Por qué habría corrido hacia allí? Supuso que porque siempre podía confiar en él.

-¿Y tus padres, Ichinose?-le preguntó Aki cuando entraron en la casa.

-Están de viaje en EEUU. Cosas de trabajo-contestó-. Venga, sube arriba conmigo.

Cuando estuvieron arriba, Ichinose le dio a aqui una camiseta azul claro y unos pantalones cortos azul marino algo viejos para que se cambiara, y la invitó a ducharse mientras el preparaba algo de cena, y después hablarían, si ella quería, claro.

Aki pasó al baño y se dio una ducha rápida. Después se vistió y se arregló un poco el pelo, y bajó a la cocina, donde Ichinose había preparado unos chocolates calientes.

-Mmm Mi favorito-dijo algo más contenta al verlos-. ¿Cómo te has acordado?

-Eres mi mejor amiga, tengo que saber esas cosas a la fuerza-contestó Ichinose divertido-. Además, el chocolate siempre viene bien cuando uno está triste.

-En eso tienes razón-dijo Aki con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

Cuando terminaron los chocolates, Ichinose cogió de la mano a su amiga y le dijo:

-Si quieres me puedes contar por qué te he encontrado llorando en la calle, o si quieres no. Pero suele venir hablar de esas cosas con alguien. Si no, se quedan dentro de ti y se pudren.

-¿Por qué siempre te tengo que dar la razón, Ichinose Kazuya?-preguntó Aki divertida.

-¿Porque soy el chico más listo del mundo?

-Sí, más quisieras-ironizó Aki.

Suspiró, y empezó a contarle lo ocurrido, pero a mitad del relato se hechó a llorar otra vez e Ichinose la abrazó fuertemente.

-Tranquila, Aki, tranquila. Estoy aquí.

-Me a cambiado, Ichinose. Me haa cambiado por Natsumi-consiguió decir la chica entre sollozos.

-¿Qué?-preguntó Ichinose ssorprendido y separándose un poco para mirarla a los ojos.

-Que me ha cambiado por Natsumi. Le pregunté si era por ella y... y... no lo negó-y empezó a sollozar de nuevo.

-Aki, Aki. Tranquila. Si ese idiota te ha dejado, él se lo pierde, porque eres la chica más maravillosa del mundo. Y si además lo ha hecho por otra persona, es que tiene muy mal gusto para las chicas.

-Gracias, Kazuya-le agradeció Aki dulcemente-. No sé qué haría sin ti.

Ichinose sonrió. Pocas veces le llamaba la chica Kazuya. Siempre había preferido Ichinose.

-¿Llamo a tus padres y les digo que te quedas aquí esta noche?-le preguntó.

-Sí, por favor.

El joven cogió a Aki en brazos y la subió hasta su cuarto. Era demasiado tarde para poner a hacer la cama del cuarto de invitados. La metió en la cama con cuidado y la arropó.

-Buenas noches, Aki. Y duces sueños-le dijo al oido, y después le dio un dulce beso en la frente.

Pero algo fallaba dentro de Ichinose. Se alegraba de que Endo hubiera cortado con Aki. ¿Por qué? La chica era su mejor amiga desde siempre, ¿y estaba contento de que su novio la hubiera dejado, y además por otra? Aunque la verdad es que nunca le gustó demasiado que Aki y Endo salieran, y se odiaba a sí mismo por ello.

**¿Os ha gustado, o no vale la pena continuarla? Me podéis decir vuestra opinión con review, pero los malos, por favor, que no sean muy duros.**

**Tengo otras dos historias en mi cuenta de Potterfics **_**Ana_ Rose**_**. Se llaman "La Perla Azul" (de Harry Potter), y "Los Hijos de los Dioses" (original). Os podeis pasar a leerlas, si quereis.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	2. 2 Promesas

**Para empezar me gustaría dar las gracias a las que me habéis puesto en favoritos y a las que comentáis. Me hace muy feliz y me sube mucho el autoestima contar con vuestro apoyo.**

**Quiero aclarar que voy a continuar con el fic, y no creo que sea de pocos capitulos. No los quiero hacer muy cortos, pero tampoco muy largos. Quiero actualizar lo antes posible.**

**Por si tenéis curiosidad, el título lo he sacado de la canción de La Oreja de Van Gogh, "Rosas", de una frase que dice "Y es que empiezo a pensar que el amor verdadero es tan solo el primero." No es igual pero parecido. Recomiendo que la escuchéis porque es preciosa.**

**Disclaimer: Ni Inazuma Eleven ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Level 5.**

**2. Promesas**

Aki se despertó a la mañana siguiente y al principio no reconoció el sitio en el que estaba, después recordó lo pasado la tarde anterior y le entraron ganas de llorar, pero consiguió reprimir las lágrimas y se dijo a si misma que no valía la pena llorar por alguien así. Era una persona fuerte y pasaría página costase lo que costase.

Entonces vio a Ichinose, que se había quedado dormido en el sillón que tenía junto a la ventana, con una manta en el suelo que originalmente estaría abrigando al joven. "¿Pero cómo habrá dormido ahí?" En ese momento Ichinose abrió los ojos y le sonrió dulcemente.

-Buenos días, Aki- la saludó-. ¿Qué tal has dormido?

-Yo bien. ¿Pero tú?-contestó-. Te dolerá la espalda un montón. No sé como no has dormido aquí. La cama es grande y tenemos la sufiente confianza como para dormir juntos. ¡Digo yo!

-No quería molestarte.

-No me hibas a molestar.

-De todos modos no sé porque estamos hablando de esto cuando hay algo más importante-se acercó a Aki, que se había sentado al borde de la cama, se puso a su lado, le cogió de la mano y la miró a los ojos-. ¿Estás mejor?

Aki suspiró dijo:

-Un poco. Por cierto, ¿qué les dijiste a mis padres para que me dejaran quedarme aquí?

-Pues que te encontrabas mal y que estabas muy cansada para que fueras a casa. Tu madre se ofreció para venir a buscarte, pero yo le dije que no hacía falta- contestó Ichinose-. No mentí mucho, ¿verdad?

-Pues no, la verdad es que no- y sonrió-. Muchas gracias por ayudarme con todo esto. Eres el mejor amigo que una chica podría tener.

No supo por qué, pero a Ichinose le molestó que le llamara "mejor amigo".

-Eres mi mejor amiga, ¿qué querías que hiciera? Además, tú me ayudaste cuando Rika y yo terminamos. Te tendré devolver el favor ¿no?

-Pues ahora que lo dices... Sí, me lo tienes que devolver.

-Pero me tienes que prometer un par de cosas-pidió Ichinose.

-Soy toda oídos.

-En cuanto llegues a tu casa se lo cuentas a tus padres. Y, por favor. Intenta llevarte lo mejor posible con Endo. No digo que seáis tan amigos como antes, pero lo mínimo de malos royos ¿eh? Yo te prometo que tampoco reñiré mucho con él. Y con natsumi tampoco. Venga, por mi, por el equipo.

Aki se lo pensó un segundo.

-Por supuesto. Por tí y por el equipo lo que sea.

-Gracias.

Ichinose salió de la habitación para dejar cambiarse a Aki, que se puso la ropa del día anterior ya seca. Inmediatamente después bajó a desayunar con su amigo.

-¿Vas a ir al entrenamiento de hoy, Aki?-preguntó el chico.

-No lo sé. Pero supongo que no-contestó-. Ahora estoy más o menos bien... Pero en cuanto le vea a él o a Natsumi...-se quitó las pequeñas lágrimas que empezaban a salir de sus ojos- No sé cómo reaccionaría.

Ichinose cogió de la mano a Aki.

-No te preocupes. Los demás seguro que lo comprenden y no te lo reprocharán. Bueno, tal vez Endo sí, pero no estoy del todo seguro.

-Ichinose, tú antes te he prometido yo algo. Ahora te toca a tí, ¿vale?

-Vale.

-No le digas a nadie que Endo ha roto conmigo. A nadie menos a Domon, Haruna y Toko, y ellos tampoco pueden decirlo. Tú di al resto que me encuentro mal, como ayer por la noche, ¿OK?

-Lo prometo.

Nada más terminar el desayuno, Aki se marchó a su casa, y en cuanto llegó, su madre la abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Te encuentras mejor, cariño? La llamada de Ichinose me dejó muy preocupada.

-Bueno... Un poco mejor. Pero creo que lo que tengo no desaparece de un día para otro-contestó Aki, decidida a contarles a sus padres su ruptura con Endo lo antes posible.

-¿Cómo es eso? ¿Tienes gripe?-preguntó su padre, y su madre le puso la mano en la frente.

-¿Qué? No, no es eso-dijo Aki apartándo la mano de su madre-. Vamos al salón, y así os lo explico mejor.

La joven y sus padres se dirigieron al salón y se sentaron en el sofá de forma que Aki estaba en el medio.

-Esta noche me he quedado en casa de Ichinose porque antes había quedado con Endo y él...- a la joven se inundaron los ojos-. Ha roto conmigo.

-¿Qué?-dijo su madre, muy sorprendida-. Pero si érais tal para cual, la pareja perfecta.

-Le mato. Le mato. Juro que mato a ese desgraciado que ha hecho daño a mi niña-amenazó, por su parte, su padre.

A Aki se le saltaron as lágrimas. Tenía que soltarlas, tenía que desahogarse.

-Papá... Por favor... -sollozó.

-Chisss Tranquila, Aki, tranquila. Era una forma de hablar. Lo siento-se disculpó el hombre-. Pero no puedes esperar que me quede parado cuando han hecho daño a mi niñita.

La chica miró a su padre y le sonrió tirnamente.

-Papá, ya tengo 17 años. No soy una niña pequeña.

-Pero para nosotros siempre lo serás, pequeña. Siempre y para siempre-dijo su madre acariciándole la mejilla.

**Inazuma Eleven**

-Bueno, como ya estamos todos creo que podemos comenzar... -comenzó el entrenador Kudo-. Un momento, ¿dónde está Aki? Ella nunca llega tarde.

Los chicos empezaron a murmurar, ¡Aki siempre era muy puntual! Todos, menos Endo, que ya imaginaba por qué no estaba allí.

-No ha venido porque se encontraba mal, señor-dijo Ichinose, y todos callaron y le miraron-. Me ha llamdo esta mañana diciendi que no venía al entrenamiento porque ayer le pilló la lluvia mientras volvía a casa y tiene un pequeño refriado. Pero dice que estará aquí en el próximo entrenamiento.

-Pues dicho esto, comencemos-dijo Kudo.

-¡Sí!

Pero Endo no se creyó la escusa de Ichinose y le miró seriamente.

Cuando el entrenamiento acabó los chicos se acercaron a verver agua y secarse el sudor con unas toallas. Después se dirigieron a las duchas.

Al salir, Endo dijo:

-Aki no tiene ningún resfriado, ¿verdad?

Ichinose se paró en seco.

-¿Y eso tú cómo lo sabes?-dijo sarcásticamente- ¿Tienes alguna otra razón para que no haya venido?

-Te lo ha dicho, ¿verdad?-afirmó Endo.

-¿Decir el qué?

-Pues que hemos roto.

Ichinose suspiró.

-¿Qué tal está?-preguntó el portero.

-¿Tú que crees?-respondió Ichinose-. Aunque eso a tí no debe imprtarte mucho.

-¿Cómo puedes decir una cosa así?-gritó Endo-. Ella me importa, y mucho.

-¿Y por qué rompiste con ella, entonces? ¿Tal vez por cierta rica pelirroja?

Endo tenía la madíbula desencajada.

-No puedo creer que te lo haya contado todo-dijo sorprendido.

-Supongo que porque soy su mejor amigo, y su persona de mayor confianza.

Endo sonrió.

-Estás enamorado de ella-dijo.

-¿Qué?-se sorprendió Ichinose, y se puso rojo.

-Que estás enamorado de Aki. Siempre lo has estado, desde niños, he incluco cuando salías con Rica.

Ichinose estaba mudo y miraba al suelo.

-Ahora, si me disculpas, me voy a casa a comer. ¡Hay bolas de arroz!

Y Endo salió corriendo.

Ichinose llegó a las puertas del instituto, donde aún quedaban algunos de los chicos hablando y bromeando. Entre ellos estaban los tres con los que quería hablar. Perfecto.

-¡Domon, Haruna, Toko! ¡Venid un momento!-gritó.

Estos fueron hacia él, y les dijo.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa, Ichinose?-preguntó Domon.

-Sí, eso- corroboró Toko.

-Aki no tiene ningún refriado-contestó el chico.

Los otros le miraron extrados.

-Bueno... ¿Y qué le pasa?-preguntó Haruna algo preocupada.

-Algo que solo quiere qie os cuente a vosotros, y quiere que no se lo contéis a nadie-dijo Ichinose seriemente-. Por favor.

-De acuerdo-dijern los otros.

El chico suspiró y miró a sus amigos a los ojos.

-Endo ha dejado a Aki. La ha dejado por Natsumi.

-¿QUÉ?

**Bueno, ¿y bien? ¿Vale la pena continuarlo? Porque si no lo va a leer nadie no lo sigo.**

**Agradezco nuevamente todo el apoyo que me habéis dado. ¡Gracias!**

**Estas son las respuestas a los comentarios sin usuario:**

_**Hakuryuu14**___**:** **Jajaja Tienes razón. El matrimonio estará mejor cuando Natsumi deje de pasarse con la sal. Y qué te a parecido el capítulo ¿corto o largo e interesante, o largo y aburrido?**

**Y es verdad, no hay muchas historias de esta pareja, pero eso es en español. Si buscas en inglés hay más. Y el Ichaki es más popular a veces que el Endaki en tre anglosajones y japoneses. Solo hay que buscar un poco por internet.**

**¡Besos!**

_**Pinky Queen :**_** No te preocupes que sigo con el fic. Y gracias por el cumplido. Ya me han dicho varias veces que escribo bastante bien, pero cada vez que me lo repiten me sigo sorprendiendo.**

**¡Besos!**

**¡Espero y acepto todo tipo de reviews! Pero los malos, por favor, que no sean muy duros.**

**Tengo otras dos historias en mi cuenta de Potterfics **_**Ana_ Rose**_**. Se llaman "La Perla Azul" (de Harry Potter), y "Los Hijos de los Dioses" (original). Os podeis pasar a leerlas, si quereis.**

**Estaba pensando en cambiar la imagen del fic por una en la que se vea más a Ichinose y Aki. ¿Qué os parece?**

**Gracias por leer.**


	3. Nuevo Foro

**¡Hola a todo el mundo! Quería avisar que esto NO es un capítulo. Es... ¿cómo decirlo? PUBLICIDAD. Sí, me estoy publicidad, y gratis (me la hago a mi misma). ¿Y qué quiero anunciar? Pues que he creado un foro. Se llama "¿Endaki o Ichaki?". Y trata de eso, de comentar qué pareja te gusta más y po qué (pero sin peleas). Me gustaría que os pasárais a comentar.**

**Creo que hay que tener un mínimo de palabras, así que voy a poneros la letra de una canción con la que me siento identificada.**

**¡Besos!**

_**Ciega, Sordomuda – Shakira**_

Se me acaba el argumento  
y la metodología  
cada vez que se aparece frente  
a mí tu anatomía

Por que este amor ya no entiende  
de consejos, ni razones  
se alimenta de pretextos  
y le faltan pantalones  
este amor no me permite  
estar en pie  
por que ya hasta me ha quebrado  
los talones  
aunque me levante volveré a caer  
si te acercas nada es útil  
para esta inútil

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
torpe, traste y testaruda,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por ti me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa mas que amarte  
pienso en ti día y noche  
y no se como olvidarte  
Cuántas veces he intentado  
enterrarte en mi memoria  
y aunque diga ya no más  
es otra vez la misma historia  
por que este amor siempre sabe  
hacerme respirar profundo  
ya me trae por la izquierda  
y de pelea con el mundo

Si pudiera exorcizarme de tu voz  
si pudiera escaparme de tu nombre  
si pudiera arrancarme el corazón  
y esconderme para no sentirme  
nuevamente

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
torpe, traste y testaruda,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por ti me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa mas que amarte  
pienso en ti día y noche  
y no se como olvidarte

Ojerosa, flaca, fea desgreñada,  
torpe, tonta, lenta, nécia, desquiciada,  
completamente descontrolada  
tu te das cuenta y no me dices nada  
se me ha vuelto  
la cabeza un nido  
donde solamente tu tienes asilo  
y no me escuchas lo que te digo  
mira bien lo que vas a hacer conmigo

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
torpe, traste y testaruda,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por ti me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa mas que amarte  
pienso en ti día y noche  
y no se como olvidarte

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
torpe, traste y testaruda,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por ti me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa mas que amarte  
pienso en ti día y noche  
y no se como olvidarte

Bruta, ciega, sordomuda,  
torpe, traste y testaruda,  
es todo lo que he sido  
por ti me he convertido  
en una cosa que no hace  
otra cosa mas que amarte  
pienso en ti día y noche  
y no se como olvidarte...


	4. 3 ¿Para qué están los amigos?

_-Endo ha dejado a Aki. La ha dejado por Natsumi._

_-¿QUÉ?_

**3.¿Para qué están los amigos?**

Todos los presentes se les quedaron mirando.

-¡Pe-pero es imposible!-dijo Toko siendo la primera en reaccionar de los tres-. Todo el mundo sabe que Endo y Aki son, y siempre ha sido, la pareja ideal. ¿Y que además Endo la ha dejado por Natsumi? No, no tiene sentido.

Ichinose miró a Toko, y Haruna y Toko le miraron a él, esperando que negara por lo menos lo último. Domon miraba al suelo completamente atónito apretando los puños.

-Sí-las chicas estaban con la boca abierta-. Aki me dijo que cuando se lo preguntó, él no lo negó.

-¡NO PUEDE SER! ¿CÓMO SE ATREVE A UTILIZARLA ASÍ?-chilló Domon al fin- ¡Le mato, le mato, le mato!

Todos le miraban fijamente, y no se oía ni una mosca. Finalmente, Tachimukai se acercó a preguntar.

-Pero, ¿se puede saber qué pasa? ¿Quién utiliza a quién? ¿Y a quién vas a matar, Domon?

Domon ya hiba a abrir su bocaza contar todo, pero Ichinose fue más rápido.

-Pregúntale a tu capitán.

-¿A Endo? Por...

-Vámonos chicos-apremió el centrocampista, dejando al pobre Tachimukai con la palabra en la boca. Y se marchó junto con Toko, Haruna y Domon del instituto.

Cuándo estuvieron a unos cuantos metros del Raimon, Ichinose echó la bronca a Domon por llamar la atención así de los demás.

-Ella no quiere que nadie a parte de nosotros lo sepa por boca suya.

-Lo siento, pero no pude controlarme. Es completamente indignante que la haya roto el corazón así. ¡Porque quiere a otra, a Natsumi!

-Chisssss Domon, baja la voz que alguien se puede enterar-le calló Toko-. ¡Ya es la segunda vez!

Domon suspiró y pidió disculpas nuevamente. Tenía que controlarse, debía controlarse. No podía fallar a Aki.

-Venga, Toko. No seas dura con él-le defendió Haruna-. Por cierto, ¿qué os parece si vamos a pasar la tarde con Aki para animarla un poco?

-¿Sabes, Haruna? Iba a proponer justo lo mismo-dijo Ichinose divertido, y a todos los del grupo se les arrancó una sonrisa.

-Pues entonces, ¿vamos?-dijo Toko.

Y quedaron después de comer en casa de Haruna, que era la más cercana a la de Aki.

**Inazuma Eleven**

Mientras sus amigos estaban en el entrenamiento, Aki había estado haciendo sus deberes y estudiando un poco. Bueno, más o menos. Estaba demasiado deprimida como para concentrse al máximo, pero al menos mantenía a su mente ocupada con algo que no fuera Endo. Y a todo esto había que añadair una gran tarrina de helado de leche merengada en la papelera de su cuarto. Después de comer encendió el ordenador y se puso a escribir un correo a su amiga Rika, que vivía en Londres:

_Hola Rika. ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que bien. ¿Qué cómo estoy yo? Pues mal. Verás... Endo a roto conmigo. Lo hizo ayer por la tarde, en el parque de la Torre. Ah, y no solo a roto conmigo, sino que lo ha hecho por Natsumi. Llevaban una temporada demasiado "amistosos" el uno con el otro, y cuando le pregunté a Endo si era por ella, ¡no me dijo nada! Y ya sabes lo que eso significa... Nunca creí que me fuera a pasar esto. ¡Menudo cabrón hijo de perra! ¿Cómo hacéis Ichinose y tú para llevaros tan bien después de lo que pasásteis? Envíame un mensaje para ver cuándo hablamos por el Skype. ¡Besos!_

_Aki_

La chica suspiró después de pulsaar la tecla de "Enviar", y se puso a pensar en algo que le llevaba rondando por la mente todo el día: _¿Qué tiene Natsumi que no tenga yo?_ Eso todo el rato. ¿Y cuál era la respuesta?: dinero, estilo, cuerpazo, un padre dueño del instituto... Por no hablar de que encontró a su abuelo. Y a su mente llegaba otra pregunta: _¿Por qué empezó a salir conmigo entonces? _Y única respuesta que encontraba era que quería poner celosa a Natsumi.

En ese momento llamaron a la puerta de su cuarto.

-Adelante-dijo.

La puerta se abrió y detrás aparecieron cuatro de las cinco personas en las que más podía confiar, a parte de sus padres, y una hermosa sonrisa inundó su cara.

-¡Hola Aki!- saludó una alegre Toko, que se acercó y la dio un fuerte abrazo seguido de un beso en la mejilla- ¿Te encuentras mejor?

-Pues... Sí digamos que sí-contestó esta.

-Mmmm No pareces muy convencida-apuntó Haruna, que también le dio un abrazo como antes hizo la hija del primer ministro.

-Eso digo yo, Aki. Y no puede ser-dijo Domon-. ¿Verdad que no, Ichinose?

-Verdad que no, Domon.

Aki rió y se acercó hacia sus mejores amigos y les cogió a cada uno por un brazo.

-¿Qué es lo que hacéis para sacarme siempre una sonrisa?-preguntó.

-Eso es información confidencial, señorita-contestó divertido Ichinose.

Todos los presentes rieron de buena gana al oir tal comentario.

-Y... ¿Por qué estáis aquí?-dijo Aki sentándose en su cama.

-Pues para esto, Aki-contestó Haruna-. Para animarte un poco.

-No vamos a permitir que te quedes encerrada todo el día en casa comiendo helado-añadió Toko, señalando la tarrina de su papelera-. ¿Sabes las calorías que tiene eso?

Domon, ignorando el comentario de la pelirosa, propuso ir al cine esa misma tarde para salir un poco, y decidieron ir a ver Prometheus, la secuela de Alien. Seguro que algo de acción, extraterrestres y algunos sustos le ayudaban a olvidarse de Endo durante un rato.

O eso pensaba ella.

**Inazuma Eleven**

Endo se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos del centro comercial de la ciudad de Inazuma de su barrio, esperando a alguien ansiosamente.

-Hola Endo-dijo una voz femenina a su espalda. La voz de ese, mas bien esa, alguien-. ¿Me esperabas?

El chico se dio la vuelta y allí estaba ella, la chica pelirroja de la cual por la cual había dejado a su novia. La chica con la que había estado engañando a su novia durante casi un mes.

-Sí que te esperaba, Natsumi-contestó el portero rodeándola la cintura y depositando un suave beso en su mejilla.

-Entonces... ¿ayer rompiste con Aki, no?-preguntó Natsumi mirando a Endo a los ojos.

-Sí... Por eso hoy no ha venido el entrenamiento.

-Lo suponía.

Natsumi suspiró profundamente y se separó un poco de su, ahora novio.

-No puedo evitar sentirme culpable de todo y tú estábais perfectamente y...

-¡No, Natsumi! ¡Tú no tienes la culpa de nada!-le cortó Endo- En todo caso es mía por haberme enamorado de tí.

Y Endo besó apasionada y románticamente a Natsumi, demostrándole todo lo que sentía por ella.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!-gritó una chica completamente contrariada- ¡¿Rompes ayer conmigo y ya estás con otra?! No me lo puedo creer.

Los dos se separaron y miraron a una Aki con unos ojos inundados en lágrimas. Y detrás suyaa estaban Ichinose, Domon, Haruna y Toko, con la boca abierta.

-Aki... Nosotros-empezó Natsumi mirando a Endo, que asintío ligeramente-. Creo que deberías saber que llevamos casi un mes saliendo.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, y Aki empezó a sollozar ligeramente.

-¿Qué? Endo, dime, por favor, que no es cierto. ¡Dime, por favor, que no es cierto!

-Aki yo... Es verdad-contestó el chico.

Entonces se oyó un fuerte golpe y una roja marca apareció en la cara de Endo.

-¡Eres un puto cerdo!-gritó la chica. Algunas personas se habían quedado en silencio a su alrededor- Y tú...-dijo dirigiéndose a Natsumi-. ¿Tú te haces llamar amiga? ¡Eres una zorra, Raimon!

Aki salió corriendo seguida de Ichinose, Domon y Toko.

-Sois unos completos insesibles-dijo Haruna-. ¡No me lo esperaba de vosotros! ¡Ella era vuestra amiga!

Y la chica salió corriendo detrás de sus amigos.

**Inazuma Eleven**

Aki lloraba y lloraba en el banco de la puerta de del centro comercial mientras era abrazada por Ichinose y rodeada por el resto de sus mejores amigos.

-Es un puto cerdo... Un puto cerdo y una zorra asquerosa-decía Aki entre sollozos.

-Pues buena pareja que hacen Aki. ¿No crees?-dijo Domon.

La chica se incorporó un poco y dijo:

-Me siento como una completa mierda. ¿Cómo no he podido verlo? Soy una tonta.

-¡No digas eso jamás, Kino Aki!-le regañó Ichinose- Los tontos son ellos. Uno por perder a la mejor novia que pudiera tener, y otra por hechar una bonita amistaad por los suelos.

-¡Eso digo yo!-dijo Toko.

-Nosotros siempre estaremos ahí, Aki. Para lo que nos necesites-dijo Haruna.

-Y para siempre-añadió Domon.

Aki sonrió levemente.

-Gracias, chicos. Gracias por todo. No sé qué haría son vostros.

-¿Para qué están los amigos?-dijo Ichinose.

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué os a parecido? ¿Sorprendidos, tristes, contentos, enfadados, defraudados? Todo eso me lo podéis decir en review. Eso y más. Alguna propuesta o recomendación de todo tipo en bien recibida. Incluso las de quejas.**

**¿Os gusta la nueva imagen del fic, o más bien la anterior? Aquí podéis ver la otra las nuevas lectoras (y lectores): ** spots/aki-kino-inazuma-eleven/images/22256441/title/aki-chan-fanart **También me podéis proponer alguna a ver. Si os gusta más la otra la cambiarñe, es que no estoy muy conenta con el cambio pero si a vosotras os gusta, por mi...**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que me comentáis, me ponési en favoritos y seguis la historia. ¡Sin vosotras no existiría la historia!**

**Tengo otras dos historias en mi cuenta de Potterfics **_**Ana_ Rose**_**. Se llaman "La Perla Azul" (de Harry Potter), y "Los Hijos de los Dioses" (original). Os podeis pasar a leerlas, si quereis.**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. 4 Regreso a la vida cotidiana

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level5.**

**4. Regreso a la vida cotidiana**

Y ya había llegado el lunes. El horrible lunes que Aki tanto había deseado que tardara en llegar. Y ya no era por ir la instituto, era por tener que salir de su casa, compartir clase con Endo y Natsumi, y por ir al entrenamiento con Endo y Natsumi.

La tarde anterior estuvo hablando varias horas con Rika por Skype, comentando todas la nuevas. La ex de Ichinose le preguntó que por qué no dejaba el equipo, al menos por un tiempo; pero Aki se negó rotundamente. No hiba a permitir que su vida personal interfiriera con el equipo. Todos contaban con ella y no hiba a decepcionarles. Debía ser fuerte y no dejarse influir por las malas pasadas de la vida, porque es corta, y no te la puedes pasar lloriqueando por un chico.

Era hora de enfrentarse a sus miedos.

Total, que la chica cogió su mochila nada más terminar de lavarse los dientes y salió de su casa camino del Raimon, no sin antes dar un beso a su madre. Su rostro estaba algo más alegre que el día anterior, pero la tristeza de sus ojos apenas pasaba desapercibida, sobre todo para su madre.

Llegó a clase a buena hora, como todos los días, y se quedó charlando con algunos compañeros antes de entrar en el aula.

-¿Qué tal tu resfriado, Aki?-le preguntó Toramaru- El otro día te echamos de menos en el entrenamiento.

-Oh... Muy bien-disimuló Aki, aunque le dio un poco de pena mentir al joven Toramaru-. Fué muy poca cosa, pero mi madre me obligó a quedarme en casa por si acaso. Ya sabes como son.

Le hicieron alguna que otra pregunta por el estilo, pero lo peor de todo fue cuando Endo y Natsumi llegaron a clase cogidos de la mano, y empezaron los cuchicheos y miradas indiscretas.

**Inazuma Eleven**

-Tío, creo que te tendrías que haber esperado un poco hasta hacerlo oficial-le decía Goenji a Endo en susurros durante la clase-. Qué digo, ¡no tendrías que haber empezado a salir con Natsumi!

-Debe ser la quincuagésima vez que me dices eso en casi un mes, y sabes que siempre te responderé los mismo-se quejó Endo.

-Porque es verdad, y tú lo sabes. Por lo menos podrías haber cortado con Aki cuándo empezaste a sentir algo por Natsumi-le sugirió el delantero-. Haberla pedido un tiempo o...

-¡Goenji y Endo! ¿Es tan importante eso que tenéis que contaros que no podéis esperar mínimo al cambio de clase?-el profesor de matemáticas estaba claramente enfadado, y los chicos guardadron silencio avergonzados. Toda la clase les estaba mirando, y a alguno se le escapaba una sonrisita indiscreta que les molestaron.

Todos les miraban, menos Aki. Esta estaba en las nubes mirando su cuaderno en el que apenas había escrito algunas cosas de lo que el profesor había estado explicando. Se notaba claramente su tristeza en el rostro, y Endo se sintió culpable nuevamente, tanto, como lo estuvo el viernes en al Parque de la Torre y el sábado en el centro comercial. Y no supo por qué, pero algo le rugió en su interior cuando Ichinose, que compartía sitio con la chica, le cogió la mano y le susurraba algo. Algo que la hizo sonreir.

**Inazuma Eleven**

El entrenamiento había comenzado y lo chicos se esforzaban por jugar lo mejor posible.

-¡Allá va Endo!-gritó Fubuki-. _Aullido de lobo_

Endo intentó pararla con el S_uper puño invencible_, pero inesplicablemente falló y el balón entró en la portería.

-Mierda- maldijo el chico.

-¿Y eso, Endo? La podrías haber parado perfectamente- dijo Fubuki.

-No sé tío... Estaba un poco desconcertado- Sí, pensando en tu ex y su compañero de pupitre, pensó.

-Basta de cháchara y a seguir entrenando- les regañó el entrenador.

Mientras tanto, sentada en el banquillo, Aki preparaba las botellas de bebidas energéticas para un pequeño descanso próximo. Estaba escuchando música de One Direction, su grupo favorito, a todo volumen y no se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar.

-¿No crees que es muy raro Aki?- le preguntó Haruna, pero esta no la oyó-. ¡Aki, te estoy hablando!

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?- preguntó sorprendida-. ¿Decías algo, Haruna?

-Pues sí, estaba diciendo que si no es muy raro que Endo no haya parado el _Aullido de lobo_ de Fubuki- suspiró-. A ver si te bajas un poco el volumen de los cascos. Es malo para los oídos y para colmo no te enteras de lo que pasa a tu alrededor.

-Lo siento, tía. Pero ¿cómo que Endo no ha parado el tiro? ¿Es que acaso está más evolucionado?

Haruna negó con la cabeza.

-Ni siquiera hiba a máxima potencia.

-Qué raro- Aki se encogió de hombros-. Quién sabe, estaría desconcentrado. Pero... ¿Endo desconcentrado en un entrenamiento? Eso es más raro aún.

-Ten en cuenta que tampoco lo estará pasando demasiado bien con lo de lo vuestro.

Aki miró a Endo y después a Natsumi, que estaba al lado del entrenador observando el entrenamiento y apuntando datos que este le hiba diciendo.

-Seguro que mejor que yo, sí- y se volvió a poner los cascos, estaba vez con el volumen más bajo, y siguió con su tarea al ritmo de _One Thing_.

Unos minutos más tarde el entrenador anunció un pequeño descanso, y los chicos se acercaron al banquillo a refrescarse y tomar un respiro. Hacía bastante calor, y más de uno se echó parte de su bebida por el rostro. Natsumi refunfuñó ante esto, pero ya sabía que era imposible hacerles entrar en razón. Lo único que había podido conseguir era que se lavaran las manos antes de comer, ¡y sólo a veces!

Y el entrenamiento continuó, lo cual algunos se tomaron bien, y otros no tanto. Pero Endo no estaba en ninguno de esos dos grupos. Se había dirigidoo al entrennador con la cabeza gacha, y hablaba con él de algo a lo que Kudou reaccionó poniendo la mano el su hombro y asintiendo con la cabeza. Después de esto, Endo cogió su bolsa del banquillo, dio un suave beso a Natsumi en los labios, y dirgió una triste y muy breve mirada a Aki, que le miraba inquisitivamente, y se marchó.

Pero esa mirada no pasó desapercibida a Ichinose.

-¿Por qué se marcha Endo, entrenador Kudou?-preguntó Haruna inocentemente.

-No se encontraba muy bien y le he dado permiso para marcharse- contestó este. Endo no se encuentra muy bien, pero... ¿por qué? Se preguntó la joven.

El entrenamiento terminó finalmente, y los chicos volvieron a acercarse al banquillo para beber, comer y coger sus cosas para ir a las duchas.

Ichinose se retrasó un poco más, no le gustaba ir cuando iba todo el mundo. Era agobiante. Así que se acercó a las chicas.

-¿Por qué se ha marchado Endo antes?- preguntó.

-Al parecer no se encontraba muy bien- respondió Aki.

Tras unos minutos, el joven se marchó finalmente, y Haruna y Aki empezaron a recoger. Entonces la ex del capitán del equipo cayó en la cuenta, ¡Ichinose se había dejado su bolsa allí! Decidió ir a llevarsela cuanto antes para que no tuviera que ir hasta el campo con tan solo una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Cuando llegó al los vestuarios estos estaban vacíos, los demás se habían ido ya, pero se oía a alguien duchándose aún.

-Ichinose, ¿eres tú?- preguntó Aki-. Te traigo tu bolsa, que te la has en el banquillo.

La ducha se cerró y unos segundos más tarde Ichinose abrió la puerta y salió de ella.

Solamente llevaba una toalla alrededor de la cintura, y estaba completamente empapado. Entonces Aki se fijó en lo musculoso que estaba, bastante atlético, pero sin excederse. La chica notó cómo se le empezaban los colores.

-Anda, gracias Aki- dijo el joven-. Qué despistado soy, ¡no me había dado cuenta! Menos mal aquí siempre tengo toallas y jabón por si acaso.

-Sí, sí... Aquí tienes.

Se acercó a él, pero desgraciadamente resbaló con el empapado suelo y cayó abajo. Por suerte, Ichinose la logró atrapar a tiempo, y quedaron pegados cuerpo a cuerpo, cara a cara.

Tras recuperarse del susto, Aki su mirada a la cara de su amigo, que no había apartado la suya de ella ni un segundo. Estaban demasiado cerca. Por un momento, la chica se quedó perdida en la castaña, mirada del chico, pero pronto volvió a la realidad, y notó cómo su rostro se ponía rojo. A decir verdad, no muy diferente delque el del chico, pero no se dió cuenta de ello.

Ichinose ayudó a su amiga a incorporarse, y se ajustó la toalla. La cara de Aki parecía estar prendida en fuego.

-¿Estás bien, Aki?- le preguntó-. Menudo susto.

-S-sí, sí. Estoy bien, n te preocupes- tartamudeó la joven.

-¡Vaya, lo siento! He mojado tu ropa- se disculpó Ichinose.

Aki se miró y, efectivamente, su ropa estaba mojada. ¡Y aún no se había dado cuenta!

-N-no pasa nada- dijo-. No te preocupes... Bueno, es mejor que me vaya yendo... ¡Y que no vuelva a pasar de la bolsa!-le regañó.

Y dicho esto, Aki se marchó lo más dignamente que pudo de los vestuarios.

-No volverá a pasar, lo prometo- dijo Ichinose antes de que desapareciera tras la puerta.

Entonces sonrió para sí, todo había salido mejor de lo que pensaba.

Gracias por la idea, Rika, pensó.

_**¡Haleluya! Estaréis gritando. Sí, por fin he actualizado y debo decir que siento muchíiiiisimo haber tardado tanto, pero ahí van mis causa: no hay tiempo y no hay inspiración. Pero al menos os he escrito un capítulo larguito en interasante (creo), ¿eh? No os quejaréis.**_

_**Le doy las gracias a todas las lectoras que me habéis estado apoyando a continuar, y **__**además la bienvenida a todas la nuevas. Intentaré responder a vuestros comentarios siempre que pueda, pero algunas veces no podrá ser, y lo siento, peo siempre os lo agradeceré, de verdad.**_

_**Pasáos por mi foro, **_**¿Endaki o Ichaki? **** myforums/Any-dancer21/4164118/**

_**¡Un beso enorme! Y gracias por leer.**_


	6. 5 Primeros amores

**Disclaimer: Inazuma Eleven no me pertenece, es propiedad de Level5.**

* * *

**C.5 Primeros amores**

-¿Qué? ¿De verdad? Si ya sabía yo...

-Que ya sabías tú ¿qué?

La risa de Haruna se escuchaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

-Pues que te hace tilín, tontita.

¿Qué? ¿Pero qué decía Haruna? ¿Estaba loca? Ichinose no le hacía "tilín". ¡Jamás! Era su mejor amigo, y ya está. Lo único que pasaba era que le había sorprendido lo... bueno que estaba.

-¡Qué! ¿Pero tú estás mal?- respondió Aki airada.- Es mi mejor amigo, _tontita_- dijo remarcando la última palabra.

Haruna volvió a reír.

-Oye, Aki. ¿Me dejas hacerte una pregunta?- preguntó Haruna cambiando de tema.

-Mmm Sí, bueno. Vale- contestó la aludida tras un gruñido.

-¿De verdad fue Endo tu primer amor?- dijo Haruna sin cortarse un pelo.

La pregunta tomó a Aki por sorpresa. ¿Que si había sido Endo tu primer amor? Pues... no sabía qué responder.

-¿P-por qué lo preguntas?

-Fácil-dijo Haruna como si respondiera a de qué color es el caballo blanco de Santiago-. Cuando una persona se enamora por primera vez, no tiene ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que le pasa. Está hecha un lío tremendo y sólo se da cuenta de lo que siente en el último momento. En cambio-, tú sabías que estabas enamorada de Endo prácticamente desde el primer momento. No es que estuvieras tan segura como una mujer de treinta años que ya ha pasado por lo mismo varias veces, pero sí lo suficiente como para no asustarte... demasiado-añadió finalmente tras una pequeña pausa.

Aki estaba muda. ¿Su amiga intentaba decirle que...?

-¿Me estás diciendo que Endo no fue mi primer amor? ¿Qué mi primer amor fue Ichinose?

-¡Ding, ding, ding...! ¡Premio para la señorita Kino!- respondió Haruna.- Sí, te estaba diciendo justo eso. Venga... ¡contesta!

La joven con el pelo pardo se lo estaba pensando cuando se fijó el tiempo que había estado hablando con Haruna.

-¡Llevamos una hora hablando!-gritó.- Mi madre me va matar...-empezó a hablar muy deprisa-. Oye, te lo cuento mañana en el recreo, ¿vale? Y no le hables a nadie de esto, ¡por lo que más quieras!

-¿Ni siquiera a Toko?-preguntó Haruna inocentemente.

-Está bien, a Toko sí. ¡Pero sólo a ella! Y que tampoco se le ocurra abrir la boca, ¿de acuerdo? ¡Sobre todo que no se lo diga a Rika! Que se empieza a imaginar cosas y... vamos mal.

-¡Vale!

-¡Adiós!

Y Aki colgó el teléfono, preocupada por lo que diría su madre al recibir la factura telefónica del mes.

**INAZUMA ELEVEN**

En un rincón del patio del Raimon, dos chicas estaban pegadas como lapas a una tercera que parecía algo agobiada; sobre todo por las súplicas de sus amigas para que les contara un secreto.

-Ya vale, chicas, que ahora os lo cuento-pidió, haciendo callar a las otras

Dio un mordisco a su bocadillo de jamón y queso y empezó:

-Como sabéis, cuando era pequeña estuve viviendo unos cuantos años en Chicago, Estados Unidos...

-Sí, sí, esa historia ya la sabemos. Y también sabemos que esa es la razón por la que se te da tan bien el inglés- dijo Toko impacientemente queriendo que su amiga fuera al grano de una vez-. No te enrolles y ve a lo importante.

Aki lanzó una mirada asesina a la chica.

-Yo os cuento lo que queréis saber a mi manera, o si no os cuento nada. ¿Entendido?-Haruna y Toko asintieron y se sentaron bien rectas y con una pose típica de "niña buena" que por poco hizo reír a Aki-. Está bien.

Y comenzó, de nuevo.

-Cuando era pequeña estuve viviendo unos cuantos años en Chicago, Estados Unidos, y allí conocí a dos de mis mejores amigos: Ichinose Kazuya y Domon Asuka.

Siempre estábamos juntos: en el colegio, en el parque, en las pistas de fútbol... incluso quedábamos a hacer los deberes. Pero con quien más me veía era con Ichinose. Era mi vecino e hijo del mejor amigo de mi padre y, poco a poco, deseé pasar más tiempo con él. Sólo tenía diez años cuando me di cuenta: me gustaba Ichinose. Era fácil de saber, sobre todo por los celos, ya que Ichinose les gustaba a todas las chicas de la clase. A los once años supe que era mucho más: estaba enamorada.

La cara de Haruna irradiaba victoria y Toko tenía una sonrisa picarona de oreja a oreja.

-¡Lo sabía!-gritó Haruna con entusiasmo mientras Toko reía.

-Y, ¿qué pasó después? Porque no tuvisteis nunca una relación que no fuera amistad... ¿verdad?-preguntó la hija del primer ministro.

El rostro de Aki se nubló de tristeza.

-Bueno... En realidad el resto ya lo sabéis, más o menos- dijo-. Una tarde, mientras hablábamos de nuestros sueños con el fútbol junto a la carretera, Ichinose se lanzó a ella para salvar a un perrito y... bueno... Sufrió el accidente por el que pensábamos que estaba muerto-suspiró-. Las semanas siguientes las pasé encerrada en mi cuarto sin para de llorar. Se había muerto mi mejor y el chico del que me había enamorado- los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas-. Poco después ofrecieron a mi padre un buen trabajo aquí, en Japón, y no dudó en aceptarlo. Dijo que era bueno que nos fuéramos de allí y pegar un buen cambio, que me ayudaría a superarlo, que nos ayudaría a superarlo a todos. Y, efectivamente, así fue. Olvidé todo lo relacionado con Ichinose, incluso de Domon; lo olvidé todo excepto el fútbol. Nunca más volví a chutar un balón. Nunca más, hasta conocer a Endo.

Las tres amigas permanecieron en silencio. Un lágrima surcaba el rostro de Haruna y Toko miraba tristemente al suelo.

-Vaya yo... No sé qué decir a todo esto- confesó Toko. Lo cual era bastante raro.

-Pues yo sí- añadió Haruna, que miró a Aki a fijamente a los ojos-. Prometo no volver a agobiarte con lo de Ichinose. Me he dado cuenta de que es algo muy duro de recordar y me odio a mí misma porque por mi culpa tú lo hayas tenido que hacerlo.

-¡No digas eso, Haruna!- la regañó Aki.- Ahora que os he confesado todo me he dado cuenta de que necesitaba hablar de ello con alguien, quitarme un peso enorme de encima que llevaba años portando sin darme cuenta. Así que gracias, chicas, gracias por vuestra insistencia en que os lo contara todo y gracias por escucharme. De verdad.

Toko se levantó y le dio a Aki un fuerte abrazo al que de inmediato se sumó Haruna.

-No hay de qué, mujer- dijo la primera-. No hay de qué.

Cuando se fueron a separar un balón cayó fuertemente en la cabeza de Toko, que se giró furiosa hacia las pistas.

-¡Quién ha sido! ¿Eh? ¡Quién ha sido el mal parido sin puntería que me ha dado en la cabeza!-gritó.

-¿Sin puntería? Ha dado exactamente donde yo quería que diera-dijo Tsunami un tanto asustado queriendo que no lo pareciera.

-¿Y por qué querías darme en la cabeza?

-Pues... yo...-empezó a decir Tsunami caminando hacia atrás.

-¡Tú no te vas a ninguna parte, guapetón!-dijo Toko corriendo a correr tras él mientras todos sus compañeros se reían.

Aki sonrió para sí. Definitivamente, necesitaba hablar con sus amigas.

**INAZUMA ELEVEN**

-¿De qué crees que hablaban las chicas en el recreo?-preguntó Domon a Ichinose mientras volvían a casa andando.

-Pues no lo sé, pero se las veía muy tristes. Sobre todo a Aki.

Domon miró a su amigo.

-¿Crees que aún sentirá algo por tí?-le volvió a preguntar.

Ichinose miró a Domon a su vez.

-¿Aún? ¿Crees que Aki sintió algo por mi alguna vez?- dijo sorprendido.

-Sí, claro. Cuando éramos pequeños y vivíamos en EEUU. Desgraciadamente, le partiste el corazón al fingir tu muerte.

Esta vez, Ichinose miró al suelo apenado.

-¿Te lo ha dicho ella?-preguntó.

-No, lo he adivinado yo solito. No veas lo cantosa que era de pequeña, aunque tampoco es que fingiera muy bien con Endo cuando estábamos en segundo...

Ichinose volvió a dirigir su mirada a su amigo, algo celoso por el nombramiento de Endo.

-¿Que se le notaba mucho...? Yo nunca noté. Bueno, lo de Endo sí, pero eso era inevitable.

-Jajaja Eso es porque os parecéis un motón, por eso se enamoró de Endo, tonto- se rió Domon-. Me lo confesó una vez hace unos años cuando descubrieron que era espía de la Royal Academy. Eso sí, tu tienes más cerebro que nuestro querido portero.

El moreno estaba muy sorprendido. ¿Que Aki había estado enamorado de él? ¿Que le pasó lo mismo con Endo porque le recordaba a él? ¿Que la hizo sufrir con lo de su "muerte"?

-Y pensar que la hice tanto daño cuando sólo teníamos once años...-se culpó.

-Oye, que yo no es que me lo pasara pipa ¿eh?-replicó Domon divertido.

Los dos amigos rieron juntos.

-Yo también sufrí mucho con lo de mi mi "muerte"-dijo Ichinose haciendo comillas con los dedos en la última palabra-. Me odié a mi mismo por ocultárselo, por ocultároslo-hizo una pequeña pausa-. Y pensar que fue mi primer amor... Nunca me imaginé que ella hubiera podido sentir lo mismo por mí.

Domon rió.

-Creo que ambos fuisteis primeros amores, amigo.

-Si es cierto eso que dices de que estuvo enamorada de mí... ¿Crees que tengo posibilidades de reconquistarla?-preguntó Ichinose a su mejor amigo.

-Al cien por cien, Ichinose. Al cien por cien.

* * *

**_Tenéis todo el permiso del mundo para matarme, al fin y al cabo me lo merezco. No tengo ninguna escusa a parte de que no tenía inspiración... Repito: me podéis matar. Tampoco hay palabras para pedir perdón, pero aún así lo voy a intentar: (llorando) ¡perdón!_**

_**Aún cuando estéis enfadas conmigo, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. Y una vez más os agradezco a todas las que me leéis, seguís y comentáis. ¡Que cada día sois más! Muchísimas gracias de nuevo.**_

**_Pasáos por mi foro, _¿Endaki o Ichaki?:** myforums/Any-dancer21/4164118/

**_Como ya os habréis dado cuenta, me he cambiado de nombre. Antes era _Any-dancer21 _y ahora soy _Anya-musical21_. ¿Os gusta?_**

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**


End file.
